Platina Ocean
by A Kiss And A Half
Summary: AU Deidara is a failing high school student without any hopes for the future. His principle sets him up with a tutor, which happens to be his best friend, the brilliant student Sasori. Rating may go up later on SasoDei R&R! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

So, my second story ^^'' Hope you enjoy it and so on, please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any or it's characters

–

Deidara couldn't concentrate on his studies, he was fully aware of the fact that the final exams were just a week away, and that with his grades he should concentrate. And the blond was also very aware of the shorter boy beside him.

Instead of focusing on mathematical terms, English phonetics and anicent happenings, Deidara was staring on the short, red-haired arrogant bastard next to him. Their legs almost touching under the wooden table, making the taller one of them blush.

Deidara looked at his tutors eyes, those beautiful eyes that could go from emotionless to overwhelming with feelings that were probably locked up inside of the small boy. The young blond wasn't able to describe those platina-eyes, yes, Deidara called them platina. Because that was the only colour which Deidara were able to call them, silver wasn't good enough for Sasori.

Neither would Deidara ever be.

Sasoris long eyelashes nearly hiding his eyes for the taller male, they were jet-black and unusually long for a male teenager. But they were beautiful, just like the red-head himself...

Deidaras eyes travelled to his friends mouth, those perfect lips moving softly and slowly just like '_Wait! Moving? Oh right, I'm supposed to listen'_

–

"...so there is a big difference between _they're, their _and _there_... Oi, are you're getting this, dumbass?" Sasori remarked to the taller boys stupid expression. _'Was it that fucking hard to understand, it was just English...Not that hard, really.' _"Even you usually understand this, are you even listening?"

"Un" Deidara nodded.

"What did I tell you then?" Sasori asked, he still didn't belive the blue-eyed male just yet.

"Well, eeh ...Something in English, un?" the blond tried with a quizzical expression on his face.

Sasori twitched, he had been explaining for about fifteen minutes to Deidara about different English words that sounded very similar but meant totally different things "I take that as you didn't listen" He muttered irritated. That iggnorant little brat! Why the hell wouldn't he even try and listen? It wasn't like he had anything else to think about, plus the exams were important! If Deidara got failed on two subjects, he'd most likley end up as a janitor at some sloppy fast-food resturant. And what would become of the brat then? Not that Sasori should be worried. But still, the brat was on some sort of level his best friend.

"I'm sorry Danna, un!" Deidara apoligized and bowed his head. Sasori just stared at him.

_'He certainly does know how to exaggerate...' _the grey-eyed male thought as he quirked an red eyebrow at the blonds actions.

Sasori weren't that fond of his eyes, they reminded him of dish-water or just dirt. They looked like dust, just ordinary grey with some powerless brown tones. Nothing special at all.

Deidara looked up towards his friend, who usually would have responded on some way or another. The shorters dish-water grey eyes met the blonds sparkling and vibrant blue ones. Now those eyes, they were special. Nothing like dust, dirt or anything like that. Oh no. Whenever Sasori looked into his so-called best friend, it felt like he looked into the sky, or an ocean. Deidara's eyes were always so alive and full of emotions. Sasori had been able to read him like an open book, ever since they started High School and first spoke to eachother.

And an ocean was nothing compared to dish-water.

Even if the dish-water was so much smarter and better in many ways, the ocean could mesmerize anyone that looked at it.

As they looked at eachother, alot of feelings rushed into Sasoris body.

How long had they been sitting that close to one-another? What the hell was that feeling? He had felt it a couple of times before. Always with the brat. But why? And what the heck was it that he was feeling? It made the red-haired male frustrated and very _pissed off_.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Sasori sneered and broke the spell.

"As many times as I've said it, un?" Deidara smirked "But since when did I listen to somebody with **faulty** artistic views?"

Oh, so he wanted to mess with him? Sasori growled "I wouldn't go there if I were you, _brat_" Words like dumbass, jackass, wanker, fuckface, bastard, idiot and brat had become like endearments for the two. But when Sasori said the word now, it was meant to be mortifying. And when Sasori wanted something he said to sound mortifying, it **was **mortifying – _mortifying as hell_.

Just as the taller boy was about to snap something back at the other one, he was interrupted. By a cell-phone.

"Who is it?" Deidara asked curiously as his friend searched through his own bag. Although there was only 6 people that had Sasoris number, and there was only two who would ever call. And since Deidara was one of these two, they both knew who it was.

Sasori didn't even bother answering the blond boy next to him. He fished up his phone from his pocket and flicked the phone open.

"Sasori" he said into the mic, as he always did.

"You better come home soon, are you done with helping Deidara yet?" his grandmother asked with a kind of grumpy tone. '_lonley, old woman, not having any company except for a teenage boy_' Sasori stated to himself in his thoughts.

"Yes, Chiyo-baa, I do believe we can finish for now at least" He said with a bored voice to his dear ol'Granny … Note the sarcasm.

"Well, come home then! And please pick up the grocieries since you're passing by anyway"

"Sure, see you later then" Sasori muttered and closed his phone again without another word to his grandmother.

–

Deidara was well aware that Sasori wasn't on any great terms with his grandmother, but sometimes even he thought that his arrogant friend went over the line. "You're going?" the blond secretly wanted his tutor to say something along the lines of "_No Deidara, I'll stay with you forever_". But since Sasori obviously didn't share the strong feelings that the blond held towards his best friend in secret, he wouldn't ever say something like that.

"Yeah, I need to pick up the groceries too" Sasori just mumbled and started packing his bag.

They didn't say anything until Sasori was standing in the doorframe of the old-library.

"Aren't you going home?" Sasori broke the silence.

Deidara shook his head no "I need to study some more, un"

"I agree" Sasori smirked but before Deidara could snap back Sasori was outside, waving once to his friend.

The blue-eyed blond waved back and smiled. But as soon as Sasori was out of sight Deidara almost broke into tears. _Why the hell didn't I tell him?_ Deidara thought that Sasori needed to know.

When Deidara needed a tutor, he somehow managed to get lucky enough to get his friend. But ever since Sasori had started teaching the taller male, Deidara had started to have a strange and bubbly feeling in his gut. Just a month before, Deidara figured out that he actually wanted his best friend to be more than just a friend to him.

Deidara had fallen in love with his best friend. But he hadn't the guts to tell Sasori or do anything about it.

But the worst part wasn't that Deidara had fallen in love with his best and only true friend, he had fallen in love with another guy.

A very straight guy too.

–

So, I hope you all liked it! (crappy ending I know '') Anyways, this is going to have multiple chapters, so check in every once in a while to see if I've updated yet ^^,

**R&R**

**//A K**iss **A**nd **A H**alf


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks alot for the reveiws! I really appreciate them.

Ehm... I'm really sorry for the looong delay. I've been out of insperation, been to 3 cosplay events and blah blah blah blah... Anyways, thank **Yingelbell** for this update~ … So I'd like to dedicate this chappie for her too.

Okay, on with the story -

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_ or any of it's characters.

–

On the way home Sasori began to think.

What was Deidara to him? The red-head didn't see him as a brother, but they were almost as close as brothers. Deidara was his best friend. That was what Sasori knew and was used to think as the blond as his best friend.

But lately, Sasori had started to become confused about his friend.

Well, maybe not his friend, but his feelings towards his friend.

He still felt annoyed and sometimes he wanted to choke the taller male (just like before). And he still felt comforted everytime he was around Deidara. But now there was a small, _or maybe it was big _(Sasori wasn't sure), difference

Sasori was attracted to his blond classmate.

And it wasn't just like ordinary teenager-boys were attracted to some idol, like Princess Fuun. Oh no, what the red-head felt was more. He had no idea how to describe it. For gods sake, he couldn't be attracted to his _male_ best friend!

Sasori was supposed to be attracted to girls! Not boys! And certainly not his best friend...

But then, why was he attracted to the blond?

Then it hit Sasori, it wasn't his own _fault_, it was Deidaras! Of course it was the brats fault, how could he think anything else?

The taller of the two hadn't cut his long blonde hair since god-knows-when! _'That's the problem' _Sasori concluded.

He was supposed to be attracted to girls.

And Deidara looked like one.

…

It sounded pretty stupid, even for Sasori.

Chiyo had always told her grand-son that he was "emotionally retarded". Was this how she meant? Sasori wasn't secure at all when it came to emotions and how to react when he felt diffrent things, things that he wasn't used to.

The grey-eyed boy looked to his left. He was in the shabbier Suna-blocks of the town. Next to him was an old concrete house with six stories. Sasori himself was one of the residents, he lived on the top floor with his grandmother. Sadly enough, the building didn't have an elevator. That was going to be a pain in the ass now that he was carrying the groceries with hi- _Oh fuck._

The red-head turned around and walked in the direction where he came from.

He forgot the groceries.

–

Deidara had never been a quiet person. But when he came home he didn't say a word. He couldn't stop thinking about his red-haired friend.

Why did everything have to be so god-damn complicated?

As he smashed his bedroom-door shut he could hear his uncle welcome the blonde teenager home.

Deidara lived with his uncle and cousin, and he had been doing so since he was starting middle-school. He didn't dislike his fellow-residents but he still couldn't wait until he had enough money and an income to move out of the middle-classed Konoha-part of town.

Deidara had been born in the shabbiest quarters of the Iwa-part. And sure he was having a _better _life in Konoha, but he had made a promise to himself when he first moved in with his uncle and cousin, that he would come back to his old neighbourhood.

The town that both Deidara and Sasori lived in were divided into eleven major parts; Konoha (the biggest part), Suna, Iwa, Oto, Kiri, Ame, Kusa, Taki, Kumo, Yuki and Hoshi.

Every part gouverned theirselves, basically every part had one mayor each. But when it came to big decisions that affected all of town, the mayors became a council that made conclusions together.

Although all of those parts, the town only had one school. And it was located in Konoha.

Deidara sat down at his desk. He looked at the pile of delayed homework that were laying beside him. He should do them … But he just didn't feel like it.

So he pulled out a sketch-book from a drawer and started to draw.

About fifteen minutes later Deidara was done.

The figure on his paper looked very similar to the blonds best friend

–

I know that it's shorter than the last one … But I'm having trouble getting insperation for the moment, so … _forgive meh_? *puppydogeyes*  
oh, and pretty-please-with-sugar-on-top I need some sugestions for what to name the town! Send them to me by reviewing ~

Anyways, **rate and review** or I'll throw you into a pool with Kisame :P

**//A K**iss **A**nd **A H**alf


End file.
